


Saturday

by NightMuse



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: I figured i'd post it since Monster chapter 5 is taking so long, I wrote this in my car when it broke down to keep from going insane, M/M, So it's... Ehh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightMuse/pseuds/NightMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crappily written fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday

Saturday was for errands that didn't have to be run during the week, walks through the park, and general laziness.

Neil was sprawled out on the couch, a cat on his chest and another between his legs. One of his hands lazily stroked the cat's back and the other rested behind his head. His eyes were closed, and his mouth upturned in a small, contented smile.

Andrew used his phone to take a picture, wanting to capture the moment, and was ratted out by the sound of his shutter clicking. Neil's smile transformed into a wolfish grin.

"Did you just take a picture of me?" He asked without opening his eyes.

"Maybe I did." Andrew muttered, because he was not a liar.

Neil's eyes opened, shining with amusement, and he lifted the cat on his chest to set it on the floor so he could sit up. After maneuvering his legs around the second cat, he sat on the edge of the couch and motioned for Andrew to move closer.

Andrew did, and knelt beside the now stretching cat without hesitation.

Neil held a hand out, just beside Andrew's head and smiled as Andrew leaned his face into the touch and pressed a small kiss to the heel of Neil's palm.

Andrew watched Neil after that, with a stare most would consider bored or uninterested, but Neil knew better, especially as Andrew's hand moved to into his hair and pulled him forward into a hungry kiss.

 _I love you_.

They'd never say it.

They didn't have to.


End file.
